Cables and Crack Present: Young Justice
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: A collection of one-shot smuts about the characters of Young Justice, featuring old stories grouped together and new ones you won't have seen before.
1. Zatanna and Nightwing

**Author's Notes: ****This is the first thing I wrote for this site so it only seems appropriate that it is the first smut in this collection. The basic idea of this is that I group together all of my one-shot Young Justice Smuts and for each old one I repost here I post a new one as well. You will probably be able to work out over the course of the uploads who My favorite girl and boy are in Young Justice because I imagine they are going to appear quite a lot. Enjoy!**

Zatanna watched him lustfully. She'd had her eye on Dick Grayson for a while. The tight black and blue costume he wore just managed to turn her on every time she saw it: The way it clung to him. It wasn't much of a secret how horny Zatanna got, she was something of a sex object amongst the hero community. Nightwing was the man all the girls wanted and now she had him.

He lay helpless beneath her on the bed. She grinned with an evil glint in her eye. She'd only cheated a little to get him there. "Trihs ffo" she ordered. Before he could react, Nightwing's shirt was off. "Wow..." he muttered. Zatanna laughed as she rubbed her hands along his chest seductively.

Zatanna herself wore the skimpy black magician's outfit she always did. No top hat though. Dick was slightly disappointed at that. The corset hugged her chest tightly and the long black boots were to die for. He was almost sorry he had to remove them. "pirts em" Zatanna ordered again. Dick grinned. The words from her mouth were irresistible, even if he had wanted to, he could not have disobeyed. He worked his soft experienced hands down her legs and pulled off the boots. Then his hands tugged off her jacket and he unbuttoned her corset. She lay there still, with a smile planted on her face, watching him intently.

The way his hands worked was like magic. Every time he touched her skin she had to stop herself from shivering. It wasn't long before she only had her underwear left. His hand slide into her panties and tugged them down leaving her naked. She still had him pinned down on the bed and now she tore off his clothes leaving only his boxers. She licked her lips and slowly, gently, pulled them down. He was erect. Good. She always loved the feeling when she and her prey were naked.

Dick rested his hands on her curvy body savouring her naked body. It was soft and silky to the touch. Then he moved unexpectedly and before she could react he was on top. She didn't seem to mind. "So how do you want this to go?" he asked with a laugh.

"Kcuf em yllana" she ordered and before he could stop himself, Dick had forced her onto her back and gripped her ass. Spreading it apart he thrust himself into her and she let out a shriek. For a woman who supposedly got a lot of action she was damn tight. He thrust into her again.

Zatanna was sweating. He was everything she'd imagined he'd be. "Faster" she called out. Then she smirked, "Retsaf." Dick increased in speed and Zatanna let out a small cry of shock. She hadn't tried that before. Curiosity got the better of her. "Redrah" she added and screamed out again as he obeyed. "You're enjoying this..." she registered him say but didn't respond. She couldn't speak from the sheer pounding he was giving her. She shrieked out once more and gave into orgasm.

Dick felt her tense up as she started to orgasm. He started to slow to a stop. He was still aroused as he looked at her naked sweaty body. Zatanna noticed. "Lie Down," she said and Dick chose to obey this time then she attached her lips to his penis and started to suck. Dick moaned out.

Zatanna worked his dick with her mouth as hard as she could but he still wouldn't cum. It was damn fun though, making him moan the way he did. "deeps" she muttered. Suddenly she was moving faster than anyone would have thought possible as she sucked him. "Peed dna drah" she added.

Dick let out the loudest groan yet as she did. "My God..." he added. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, and he had experienced a lot. He couldn't stop himself as he let loose. She pulled back in time for the sticky cum to splatter across her face. Just as planned.

Zatanna collapsed down next to him with a sly grin on her face. She had accomplished her mission, Grayson had been hers. She glanced over at Dick again feeling a renewed sense of arousal. "Want to go again?" she asked cheekily. "You bet..."


	2. Artemis and Wally

Wally lay on the bed in his boxer shorts, his hands behind his head and a grin on his face. Artemis was leaning on her desk, brushing her hair back behind her ear in the mirror situated just above the plain white desk. She wore a baggy grey top that was too short for her, barely reaching her midriff, and tight green boy-leg shorts for underwear. Leant on her elbows over the desk, her ass was up in the air unintentionally giving Wally a great view. He whistled casually, savouring the view.

Wally stopped himself from sighing in disappointment when she stood up straight. She turned around to face him and strode towards him. "Hey babe," Wally grinned. "Hey yourself sexy," she pounced onto the bed, clambering on top of him. They kissed, Wally's arms wrapping around her waist and her hands cupping his cheeks. "So can I snatch a feel?" he asked with a wink. Her hips rubbed gently against his as she considered. She licked her lips: "You can snatch anything you want to..."

His hands dragged up her bare thighs and squeezed her butt gently, fondling the cheeks before sneaking up her spine and under the shirt. Artemis wasn't wearing a bra much to Wally's delight and so he ran his fingers around to her stomach and up to her breasts. She closed her eyes as he caressed her boobs, a smile plastered permanently onto his features. His thumbs brushed the sensitive skin slowly and he brought his lips down on her face. He kissed her nose gently and she giggled, then he smothered her cheeks, after that he sucked lightly on her chin then finally he came up to her lips. His fingers tweaked her breasts sharply and she gasped. A grin spread across Wally's face.

They rolled over on the mattress so Wally was over Artemis, kissing all the while. Her lips worked his apart and her tongue darted into his waiting mouth. He cornered it with his own and squeezed her tits a little harder. She moaned and reached for his nipples but her caught her wrist and instead guided her hand down. He pressed her small hand onto her crotch and rubbed it against himself lightly. He let go and her hand kept on rubbing obediently. Her eyes were closed but there was a smirk playing on her lips.

His pelvis clamped down onto hers trapping her hand between them; it kept on rubbing. Wally groaned out as her fingers toyed with his boxers playfully. Her free hand pushed into his chest, pinching his nipple lightly then pushing him over onto his back, letting her get on top. He dropped her tits and lifted her shirt up and over her head then dropped it onto the floor besides them. She was still rubbing his crotch and he groaned out again, feeling his erection grow beneath the underwear.

He retaliated by sliding his fingers into her underwear and rubbing her vagina. She moaned out, releasing his cock and contorting up with a gasp as her back straightened up towards the ceiling, feeling his soft fingers press against her clit. She felt his fingers start to vibrate on her pussy, reaching super-speed. She felt waves of pleasure wash over her, reeling from the pins and needles jolting through her body as he fingered her, pumping in and out faster and faster. "No fair," she squealed with both delight and irritation. Her eyes scrunched up and her lips contorted into an open circle as he sped up again. "That's cheating..." she gasped as she climaxed, her vagina erupting into orgasm in his hands.

He flipped her back onto her back and lifted her legs up over his shoulders. "Is that a complaint?" he asked just before he tugged away her shorts and his tongue ran up her pussy slowly and forcefully. "God no!" Artemis breathed out as he licked her vagina intensely. "You taste good Artie," he commented, "Like always," he added as his lips pressed around her clit and his tongue flicked at it. Her underwear slowly slid further and further down her writhing legs as her hips bucked up and down with each movement Wally's tongue made. Her panties reached her ankles and her back arched up as Wally pinned down her thighs and dragged his tongue over her wet pussy one last time. If he had been trying to get her pumped up and ready for the next round then he was succeeding because she was aroused as hell now.

"Wally..." she gasped out as he climbed back up her body. Wally's lips smashed down into hers once again and their passionate kiss from earlier resumed. "Want to do more than just make out?" Wally whispered. She nodded. Her supple fingers hooked into his boxers and pulled them down. His dick stood straight and rigid, primed for penetration. He gripped the curves of her hips, feeling her breathing grow more rapid as he pushed his pelvis down towards her. She bit her lip as he pushed into her entrance and whimpered in his arms but didn't make any louder sound. This wasn't their first time. He started to thrust.

It was slow and deliberate at first as he pressed deep inside her. His thrusts were inconsistent, some harder than others as he found his rhythm. She tried to keep still beneath him, his hands gripping hers tightly, but found herself sliding around on the bed as he got further into the fucking. He lost control as he got closer to his climax, fucking her much faster and more unstable. She was certain he must have been using his powers from the force he was using to screw her. As he fucked her into the soft mattress his hands cupped her heaving breasts and groped them hastily.

Her belief that he was using his super-speed was confirmed when she felt a flurry of fingers roam all over her body, identifiable only by the pressure where the touched and the vibrations that they sent coursing through her body. Artemis was a little surprised when she felt him cum first. He slowed to a complete stop and his hands held onto her shoulders as he shot into her. A couple of final finishing thrusts set Artie off as well. He held her to him tightly as his ejaculation flowed into her.

He slumped back against the pillow and she snuggled into him, both panting softly. He saw her shiver slightly and immediately brought his chin down onto her forehead and his legs entwined with hers. His arms pulled the covers over them and then wrapped around her shoulders protectively. "I love you..." she whispered after a simple moment, secured in his arms. "I love you even more," he responded kissing her cheek. Then their lips locked together again and she pulled closer to him. Wally, being a true gentleman, took the opportunity to feel her up again with a childish grin and a glint in his eyes.


	3. Robin and Artemis

"There's a cave up ahead," Artemis called out to her partner. Robin nodded. They were on a training exercise; the team had been split into pairs by Batman and dumped on this hidden island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean for 72 hours. It was a survival test

The cave was ideal, deep enough to serve as shelter but no so deep as they could get lost in it. "What's that?" Artemis demanded as Robin dumped a ton of wood on the floor by her feet. "Firewood." He said simply. Robin was something of a paradox in that he was the most talkative of the team, (excluding Wally of course) yet could also be the quietest, saying little to no words while actually on the job.

Night fell but the cave was illuminated by a roaring fire. Robin sat cross-legged by the fire, rubbing his hands together, while Artemis leant against the wall behind him, playing with an arrow in her hand. "I bet Wally's freezing his ass off out there," she snickered. Robin didn't respond. He was busy cooking the meat on the fire.

Between the two of them they'd managed to kill and skin one of the animals, although neither of them was sure what it was. "And we did all this with no powers." Robin smirked. "We don't need powers," he chimed in. "That's 'cause we're the cool ones," Artemis grinned. Robin raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm cool?" he questioned. Artemis cocked her head to the left, "in your own way, yeah." Robin shrugged: "Maybe it's just the fire, but I've always thought you were hot..."

He rammed Artemis up against the wall, their lips locked together in a deep snog. None of the others seemed to have noticed, but Robin was definitely taller. He was still short but he was taller than her chin now, which somehow made him more like her type. His hands slid over her shoulders and down her long back until it reached her butt. He squeezed softly, his fingers groping her asshole.

She reached up and let her hair down, brushing it out of her eyes, their lips still connected. Her lips opened naturally and his tongue pushed past her lips and into her mouth, savouring her taste. She fumbled with his utility belt, eventually managing to unclip it but falling over, and pulling him with her, in the process. The two rolled around on the floor by the fire, clasped in each other's arms.

As they came to a stop Artemis was on top. She pinned Robin down by his arms. "You taste good Artie," he grinned. She smirked: "Let's see how good you taste..." She pulled down the pants of his costume and tugged down his white briefs. She licked the end of his erect cock.

He moaned out as the blonde beauty ravished the end of his dick but he longed for more. She obliged. His groans grew louder and higher in pitch as she took his penis into her mouth, sliding it in and out over her juicy red lips. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out as she released his cock and started to suck one of his balls. She rolled it around her mouth with her tongue before pushing it back out and giving the other testicle the same treatment.

She took his dick all the way into her mouth and down her throat, twirling it with her tongue as her hands rubbed his legs passionately. He moaned out in desperation as she massaged his inner thighs with her slender fingers. With a naughty glint in her eye, she let go of his dick and smirked up at Robin.

"Not too bad I guess," she taunted, her hand stroking his dick softly as she spoke. She could see he wanted more. "Would you like me to keep going?" she asked with a mocking laugh. He nodded. "Well..." she stroked faster, "I might..." She wrapped her hand around his dick, completely in control now. "Who's the best looking?" she asked innocently. "You are," he told her. She worked his dick a little faster, "Who's the hottest?" "You are," he answered a little louder. She jerked him off slowly but hard now. "Who's the sexiest?" "You are!" She licked the head of his cock. "What would you do for me?" "Anything!" "Anything?" he nodded.

"If I give you a blowjob, then you owe me a million favours. In fact, you will be my servant for a week." Robin nodded quickly. "Two weeks?" Artemis pushed her luck a bit further. Robin groaned out, "Two weeks." He confirmed. She grinned then dived down on his dick.

The blowjob was worth the earlier torture, the way she swirled his cock around her mouth, devouring it. As her tongue hit a sensitive spot, his hips thrust forwards and she felt the end of his penis slam into the back of her throat. "Ugh," she moaned as he thrust up again. She rolled over so his pelvis was on top of her head now and deep throated his cock. It tasted good. "Rob, face fuck me. Now."

Robin shrugged, who was he to disobey such a beautiful woman? He immediately pounded his hips forwards against her cheeks. His legs were around her neck, his thighs rubbing up against her chin with each thrust. She closed her eyes as he throat fucked her but was jutted back to reality as he came down her throat.

He rolled off her so she could breathe properly and the two of them lay there catching their breath. "Wow..." Robin muttered pushing himself up onto his elbows. A naughty smirk crawled onto Artemis' face. With one large push, she blew out the fire. "What did you do that for?" Robin demanded in disbelief. "Since you said I was so hot, I clearly don't need it." Robin smirked. "... and what about me?" he asked slowly licking his lips. "I guess I'll just have to warm you up" she laughed as Robin moved closer to her.

Artemis got onto all fours over where the fire had been previously. "You can start by spanking me." She felt his dick pressing against her ass as he bent over her, his hands sliding under her and gently groping her breasts. "How hard?" he whispered into her ear. She moaned as his fingers slithered down her stomach and unfastened her belt letting it drop to beneath her. "Hard..." she murmured as he rolled down her green pants to reveal her green bikini knickers.

His palm smacked into her left ass cheek. Her face scrunched up at the impact. He hit her butt again, not quite as hard. With his left hand he gently rubbed the cheek he had just smacked before spanking her again. His free hand now passed under her, between her legs and started to rub the lips of her pussy. She moaned out again softly. She groaned out a lot louder when he spanked her ass while still rubbing her vagina through the panties.

He went to spank her again but she stopped him. "Enough," she breathed out. He grinned: "What now?" "Fuck me Boy Wonder." She ordered. He pulled down her knickers and rubbed the flesh he had just smacked, "That looks like one tight ass," he commented. "Too much of a challenge for you?" Artemis dared. He answered by anally penetrating her. He shoved his cock between her ass cheeks and into her.

She groaned as he fucked her, thrusting in and out to a consistent rhythm. She could see why they called him The Boy Wonder now. He'd been right about her butt, it was damn tight. She moaned out with each thrust as he screwed her. She was still on her hands and knees so he was screwing her doggy style. She could feel him breathing on the back of her neck, his torso bent over hers and his hands gripping her hips tightly. They both groaned out in unison as he ejaculated, his cum filling her ass.

"Okay, I'm whelmed Artie," he announced as he fell back off her. Artemis pinned him to the ground and peeled her shirt off revealing her modest but beautiful boobs. "Call me mistress, servant boy." His eyes widened as he took in her breasts, before narrowing deviously. She peeled the red shirt off her new fuck toy, rubbing his nipples as she positioned her vagina over his cock. "Yes mistress," Robin smirked and started to screw her all over again.

Artemis fucked him cowgirl style, rubbing his nipples with her thumbs as she did so, his hands working her boobs at the same time. She kissed him hard. The night was still young, and they had a lot of training to get through...


	4. Artemis and Superboy

Artemis ran her hand down Connor's back and he spun around to face her. She smiled innocently but with a dirty wink. Connor didn't know how he was supposed to react but he was pretty sure she was flirting with him. At least that was what Robin had told him it was called. "So why do they call your Superboy?" She asked cheekily, her hands still pressed against him. "Because Cadmus made me from Superman's DNA," he explained. She sighed. "You don't really get innuendo do you..."

It took a few more sessions from Robin about girls before Connor was ready for Artemis again. Robin had come to the conclusion that Connor was dealing with a girl at school and he hadn't corrected him. He was ready now, to conquer.

Artemis didn't notice as Connor slipped through the open door to her room. "Ahem," he announced himself and she jumped. "Jesus, Connor," she muttered, "What are you doing in my bedroom?" she added with a light cheekiness to her voice. "You wanted to know why they call me Superboy," he said trying to add in a tone of flirtiness like Robin had tried to teach him. It was late at night and she was tired so she didn't catch on to it. He lightly spanked her ass and her eyes widened realising what he meant. She flashed him a naughty grin. "About time..."

"Right then hot stuff..." she said trailing her finger down his chest, "you need to get naked." Connor smiled and peeled off his tight black shirt. "That's a good start," she licked her lips and pressed her hands to his bare skin. He looked her over in her pyjamas: a tight white shirt and small green panties. She reached for his jeans with enthusiasm but he caught her wrist and shook his head. "Your turn..."

"Not fair," she protested, her eyes still locked onto his bare chest, "I'm wearing far less than you were..." Connor smirked: "As you should be," he said. Artemis paused. "Did you just make a joke?" she asked, genuinely confused. He ignored her question and sat down on the edge of her bed. "You want me naked? Then strip." he ordered.

She bent over so her butt pointed up in the air and her face came down over his waist. For a moment he thought her mouth was going to reach the bulge in his jeans but it stopped just above it. He realised she was examining his chest, as if deciding whether it was worth it. "If I strip for you..." she started, "then what will you do to me?" she asked, the look on her face said that she was expecting great things. He didn't need to think before answering: "Spank you, grope you and screw you twice then leave you begging for more." She raised her face so it was level with his. "Three times and you got a deal."

Her hips swayed in front of him as she started to dance for him. She was really going the whole way with this. She rubbed her booty against his crotch daringly and he resisted the urge to reach out and grab it. There would be time for that later. She slowly, almost reluctantly, lifted up her shirt and discarded it, revealing her beautiful boobies. She fondled them for a moment in front of him then slid her hands down to her panties. She hooked her thumbs inside the elastic and dragged them down. Connor's eyes devoured her naked form.

She smirked at him, "Happy now?" she asked as she reached for his jeans again. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down onto him, bending her over his knee. He rubbed her cheek against the large bulge in his trousers then whispered to her: "Undo them without using your hands, if you can," he dared. She raised an eyebrow. "Easy," she said as she tried to find the zipper with her tongue. His hand came down on her ass, spanking it hard. She moaned out. Her tongue kept searching, leaving a wet trail over his blue jeans as she scavenged his crotch for the zipper. He kept spanking her. It wasn't so easy for her that way. Even if she had wanted to use her hands to help she couldn't because with his free hand he gripped her wrists together and held them in place, behind her back. His right hand relentlessly slapped her two ass-cheeks.

For someone who had no idea about the ins and outs of sex just a mere week ago, Artemis was astonished at how he had picked all of this magic up since then. She imagined that Zatanna and Robin had both leant a helping hand in his education. She managed to grip the zipper in her teeth and started to drag it down when he spoke up. "Where do you want me to fuck you first? Ass or pussy?" it was a genuine question, but she couldn't answer without dropping the zipper she'd worked so hard to find. He spanked her much harder than he had before and she dropped it involuntarily. "Ass," she decided. He eyed up her cute little butt and decided this was acceptable, letting her get back to taking off his jeans. It was much easier now that it was started for Artemis to find the zipper and take it all the way down.

She now realised she had no way of actually getting the jeans off but Superboy wasn't going to let her continue anymore anyways. He flipped her onto the bed and she landed on her stomach. He pinned her arms behind her back again with one hand and the other started to roam her body. It rubbed at her fine abs and squeezed her tits, then it travelled south and fingered her vagina, his thumb pressing down on her clit firmly. Once he'd felt how wet she was already he released her and positioned his hips above her ass. "First time," he announced and grinded down into her.

She gasped out as he fucked her. Clearly no-one had thought to mention that you started slow and steady then got faster and harder as you went along. He just dove straight into the rough fucking that he knew she would love anyway. He rammed her down into her mattress again and again and each time she moaned out desperately. He grinned.

She breathed out as he pulled out of her butt, then he rolled her over so she fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump on her back. He quickly straddled her waist and pinned her arms above her head. He kissed around her collarbone teasingly, then guided his cock into her vagina. "Second time," he commented. He started to thrust again. She moaned out harder and harder with each thrust as he screwed her relentlessly, still pinning her arms down. She had to orgasm quickly and he smirked as it started. He pulled out again and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to her feet.

Connor gently pushed Artemis up against her window and opened it. He bent her torso out into the breeze and lifted her legs up, wrapping them around his waist and gripping her thighs tightly. She held onto the edge of the window, feeling like she would fall out if she let go. "Third time lucky," he announced and slammed into her ass again.

Being fucked out of her own window as the wind whipped her stunning blonde hair, was like nothing Artemis had ever imagined before. He kept pounding into her, never tiring. "Let go," he said, "I've got you." And she did. It felt like she was flying as he fucked her out of the windows, or at the very least riding her bicycle with no handlebars, although to be honest, it was more like she was his bicycle. She felt his tongue drag all the way up from the ridge of her ass, over her back, and to her neck. Then he came. They clenched up as he shot into her butt. It was tight before but now it was almost excruciating. He forced his hips back and pulled her back inside. She fell onto the bed breathing heavily. Then she felt his thumb and forefinger on her vagina again. They were rubbing oh so gently, just enough to get her meter ticking again. He lightly pinched her pussy and she almost screamed out. Then his touch was gone. She looked up to see he was already dressed again, super-speed would have helped with that one, and heading to leave. "When you realise you need to get fucked again, come crawling over to my room." he said bluntly but with a smile. Then he was gone.

It was less than an hour later that Artemis was knocking on his door. She now wore a tight skimpy green dress that made her resemble a hooker, solely for his benefit. He opened the door and turned red in the face. "Artemis..." he breathed out, "I didn't expect you so quickly..." She peered over his shoulder to see what he was so nervous about and saw Miss Martian strapped down naked to his bed, panting out lustfully. She shrugged and grinned pushing inside anyway. She leaped onto Miss Martian and rubbed her lime green thighs roughly as she leaned down to her ear to whisper: "We're switching to three player mode..."

Artemis' eyes clicked open and she looked around. She was in her room, wearing her pyjamas. She sighed, "that was one intense dream," she breathed out disappointed. She stood up and changed into her costume, and she didn't notice Superboy's black shirt laying on the ground by her bed...


	5. Robin and Black Canary

Dinah moaned as Dick's hands rubbed her thighs, his lips kissing along her collarbone. It had started as a simple one-on-one training session. Dick pushed off her loose black vest. He himself was only wearing his boxers now. Her hands ran down his well-toned chest. His hair smothered her face, the alluring smell filling her nostrils.

It had been gentle ribbing at first, and then had turned into a dare. She'd dared Dick to prove he was as good as his mentor Batman. He'd obliged but not in the way she'd expected him to. Dick reached to undo her bra. She wanted to stop him, but only for a moment. Dick Grayson was so young but so hot, she needed him.

Dick had been Robin for a long time now and Dinah would be lying if she claimed she hadn't thought about him a little bit... Her breasts rested in the palms of his hands and his fingers were gently rubbing the nipples. She moaned out again.

Dinah and Dick had duelled for a few minutes before Dick had chosen a new strategy to prove himself. Then he'd pulled her into a kiss. She'd gone bright red but soon eased into it. He'd lowered her onto her back and pressed himself up against her, his hands roaming her body before finding her thighs.

Dick's crotch was pressing against Dinah's inner leg. She couldn't see clearly but it felt pretty big. His slender fingers hooked the sides of her training pants and rolled them off, then pinched the revealed white knickers and pulled them off also. He broke off the kiss and slid himself down until his face was level with her vagina. His mouth ducked forwards.

Dinah's eyes snapped shut and she moaned out louder than before as he sucked on her clit testingly. She entangled her small hands in his black messy hair as he sucked her off. His finger poked into her pussy and she gasped. He pumped in and out a few times with a smirk, savouring each noise she made before removing it and sending his tongue in again.

She cupped his face and brought him up again. He understood and nodded, silently tugging down his boxers. His penis pressed at her entrance and she nodded to say she was ready. He slid it inside. He held his hips still for a moment as she caught her breath. Dick's finger twirled a strand of her dirty blonde hair playfully until she placed her hands on her butt cheeks and pushed downwards.

His hips grinded against hers and he thrust into her hard. His soft hand gripped her smooth thigh, lifting it gently. It wrapped around his waist and the other leg soon came up to join it. His hands placed themselves softly on her ass, squeezing lightly. She leaned back and he licked at her boobs, encircling her nipples, his pelvis still rocking into her.

Dinah could feel his erratic breathing on her skin. A part of her brain relaxed at this sign she wasn't the only one going out of her mind. Dick picked up the pace as he got closer to his climax. It was as if he was losing control, his dick pounding harder, his hands squeezing tighter, his tongue getting more rapid. His hips crashed down into hers and she almost called out.

His lips dropped her boob and connected with hers again as his hands pushed at her ass, pushing her hips up to meet his. In the final stretch, Dick's pelvis grinded into hers as hard as it could, his cock growing even larger inside her as it approached its finish. He let out a grunt as Dinah rubbed his chest, then a slight moan as she tweaked his nipples. She pressed harder on his nipples and he spanked her lightly. Dinah gave a slight smirk. Her hands trailed down his back and gripped his butt.

Dick groaned as she worked his ass-cheeks and rolled over so she was on top then spanked her harder than before. She took over the work, rolling her hips against his forcefully. As she rode him she squeezed his ass with one hand and rubbed his nipple with the other. He let out a low groan then rolled over again, slamming her into the ground with his penis and screwing her as hard as he could.

It was the third spank that set off her orgasm and her orgasm that made him cum. Their faces scrunched up as he exploded inside her. Sitting up on top of her, he caught his breath, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically. "Have I proven my point?" he asked with a grin. "Hell No!" Dinah said grabbing his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. "You've got round two first..."


	6. Dick and Barbara

Barbara was older than him, but only just. Sat in her bedroom, Dick had a good view of her, with her mid-length red hair draped down her back over the school uniform. Her jacket was discarded over on her chair but she still wore the rest of the familiar uniform. They were friends, perhaps a little closer than that. His eyes met her light blue ones.

Dick hadn't held back, he'd told her what he wanted. He wanted her to be his girl. He'd told her she was beautiful and that they should be more than just friends. She'd protested, used the age difference as an excuse despite the small size of it. Dick had grinned and said that being older just made her hotter. He'd said they could be like Anakin and Padme but Barbara had reminded him how well that turned out in the Star Wars films.

Why was Barbara protesting against this development of their relationship? He was cute, he was funny, he had one hell of a body, but he was her friend, one of her best, and she didn't want to lose that.

He had changed before coming over and wasn't in his school uniform anymore. He wore a thin grey t-shirt with long black shorts and her eyes were drawn away from his to what she could see of his skin. It wasn't much, just the end of his legs and most of his arms as well as his face of course, but it was enough to make her a little hot under the collar.

She wanted to. She wanted to kiss him and more without any fuss at all, but she was scared, she was afraid and he could see that. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. "It's a big step, I understand," he said, "But life is full of steps, big and small, sometimes you have to trust in fate and take the leap..." She bit her lip then lunged forwards and kissed him passionately.

Barbara had always expected Dick could do wonders with his hands and she wasn't disappointed as his fingers snaked down the back of her shirt and to her skirt, gripping her bare thighs and pushing her up onto her desk. He lay her down on her back on the shined wood and pinned her arms up against her head. He kissed down her neck as she whimpered in his grip. His lips darted across her collarbone and then he started to work his way done. He caught the first button of her shirt in his mouth and then moved down, button after button, undoing them with his teeth and tongue.

Neither of them had planned to go all the way, it was just sort of happening. "Hmm," Dick muttered. "What?" she breathed out beneath him. "I can't hold your arms up here and rub your legs at the same time," he complained, looking as if he was trying to solve the problem as if it were a maths equation. "There are handcuffs in my bedside cabinet," she suggested. "Why?" "I borrowed them from my dad." Dick raised an eyebrow and she winked.

She landed on her bed with a bounce and laughed. Then he pinned her down again and she felt the cold steel of handcuffs click around her wrists, holding her arms up by the bedposts. His hands came down on her ankles and simply rested there for a moment before sliding down to her feet and rubbing the soles of her feet gently. She giggled. "No fair," she squirmed in his grip, "You know I'm ticklish there!" He grinned: "Oh I know" He said rubbing her feet a little faster.

After getting the high-pitched squeak from her he desired, he released her feet. He was hoping to hear her wail again later though. She watched eagerly as he lifted off his shirt and slid off his shorts leaving himself in only his boxer shorts. He rubbed his hands along her inner thighs until his palm reached her knickers beneath the skirt. His fingers toyed with the wet underwear, tracing lines on her vagina. She was glad he didn't comment how wet she was but she could tell he was enjoying that fact.

She moaned and gasped as he rubbed her through the soaked knickers. Once he'd achieved a moan as loud as he thought she could get he stopped and climbed back up her body. He undid the handcuffs and tucked them away in her bedside drawer again.

She had the urge to lunge forwards and rip of his boxers, get him back for what he'd just done to her, but he was so in control, so sure of what he was doing, that she decided to wait and see where he was going. She didn't realise Dick was making it up as he went along, he worked best that way. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her up into a deep kiss.

Barbara let her lips loosen and allowed their tongues to meet and poke at each other. Dick's hands ran up her back and tried to unhook her bra. Maybe he was a little nervous after all because he didn't manage it first time. He had to lean back and let her lie on top of him to get it off. Barbara found being on top just as fun and took the opportunity to run her hands down his young bare chest, feeling the muscles.

With her bra fallen away, Dick had a good eyeful of her tits. They were like balloons, soft to his touch and filling his hands. He squeezed and she groaned out. Barbara knew she had to get him back for all the times he'd made her moan. She pushed him down flat onto his back and tugged down his boxers. His erect penis sprung out and in an instant found itself being assaulted by the redhead's mouth.

Dick closed his eyes and allowed the sensations to run through him. The blowjob was amazing, Barbara's tongue flicking at the head and dragging along the shaft. Her lips worked his cock up and down with surprising force and speed. Dick moaned out this time and Barbara smirked as she sucked him off. Another moan followed in quick succession as she encircled his testicles with her wet tongue. She took the entire penis into her mouth and swirled it around her mouth until she got a groan as loud as hers had been earlier.

She was glad when he reached down and eased her off, not because she wasn't enjoying it, but because she didn't know when she was supposed to stop. Dick smiled his devilish grin at her, "that was fantastic Babs," he remarked. She blushed. Then he spun over so he was on top and removed her skirt. Barbara lay beneath him, her breasts heaving and her breaths sharp and uncontrolled while he rolled on a condom. He lowered her underpants.

He didn't thrust into her straight away like she had expected him to, instead he tested the waters with his fingers. They pumped gently in and out of her entrance testingly."Ready?" he asked as he pulled his fingers out and positioned his hips above hers. She nodded and he grinded down into her. Both gasped out in pleasure as he pushed inside of her. Once he had his breathing back under control he rocked back and forth inside her pussy. Her breathing kept getting less and less controlled. He licked his lips then started to thrust properly.

Barbara couldn't take it and had to orgasm almost immediately but Dick kept going, thrusting in and out systematically. He was silent, lost in the moment, as he pounded into Barbara Gordon. He wrapped his arms around her and, gently gripping her bottom, pushed her up deeper onto him. her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came again.

Dick's stamina was astounding, thrusting down into her again and again without even slowing. She was gasping and crying out his name with every movement he made. He grinned, pleased at her enthusiasm. She started to tense up yet again and he squeezed her ass to set her off into her third orgasm. Both were drenched in sweat and her red hair was plastered to both of their faces. Barbara pulled closer to him, shocked at his strength for such a small lad. He clamped his eyes shut and his face screwed up; he was starting to cum. Both were relieved as he joined her in ecstatic release.

Dick rolled off her and lay breathing heavily next to her on the bed. "That was amazing. You're amazing," Barbara praised him. "Yeah," he admitted, "But you just want to be friends right." He smirked teasingly and she kicked him lightly, "You're not getting out of it that easy boyfriend" she said leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips. His arms reached up and wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into a warm embrace, "I told you I could be The Boy Wonder."


	7. Robin and Wonder Woman

**Author's Notes: ****A request from Nightwing96, using the new plotting-request ****format. What new plotting-request format? look at my account for the full details. Basically you plot a story and we might write it for you. Any other major developments for CablesAndCrack you haven't mentioned? Yep, there's a twitter feed up for us, check it out at _twitter dot com slash CablesAndCrack_**

Wonder Woman was an intense sparring partner, but Dick wasn't complaining. For such a young hero, Diana was impressed by Robin's skill. Batman had trained him well and she had no doubt he could have fought one of her Amazon sisters to a stalemate. An admirable trait. It was hard to deny his body as well. It was slim and toned; the kind of body women would dream about, if a little on the short side.

Robin may have only managed to pin Diana down once, and she had pinned him 17 times, but he didn't care. He could smell the alluring sweat on the Amazon princess' skin either way. Not many could make Diana sweat, but he could.

Both were disappointed when the training session came to its inevitable end. "I'll hit the showers," Dick announced..

The water rushed over his naked body, his hair plastered to his forehead by the gentle streams. He heard someone else enter the showers and wondered who else it could be. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else on the Watchtower right now. We wouldn't be surprised if Wally and Artemis had snuck on for a quick 'training session' though. Wonder Woman stepped towards him, the shower spraying warm water over her naked body.

"Uh..." Dick mumbled, words catching in his throat. He couldn't believe it. It was Wonder Woman. Diana, princess of the Amazons. Naked. No-one got to screw Wonder Woman because she was Wonder Woman. No-one. Her lips silently connected to his and a jolt shot through Dick. Maybe someone did get to screw Wonder Woman...

His hands ran around her waist and Diana felt her breathing deepen. Dick Grayson had been driving her mad since they'd started training and now she had to have him. Judging by the look on his face, he wouldn't mind.

She lifted him until his face was level with hers. Robin's legs kicked forwards and wrapped around her waist as she pressed him against the wall. She kept kissing him. As an acrobat Dick was used to being off the ground, and as a short guy, he was used to taller women, but what he wasn't used to, was her strength. He was pretty sure she could have lifted him as high off the ground as she wanted with just a thumb and finger.

Both of them took the opportunity to explore the other's body while they made out. Robin's swift hands ran up from her waist to her shoulders and rubbed the shoulder blades before sliding down her back and back to her waist. Then he brought his hands around to her front and they ran up her chest, breezing over her navel and landed on her breasts. Diana was far more direct and her hands immediately flew to his inner thighs and rubbed roughly, working their way up towards his penis.

When he gripped her boobs, she released his thighs and started to lean backwards. In a moment they were on the ground, Dick straddling her as the shower poured down on them. Diana's wet black hair was spread across the floor as Dick shuffled forwards on her. Four hands were now on her tits, Dick's and Diana's. Wonder Woman was fondling her boobs while Dick pumped them up and down on her chest. Then his penis joined them.

His cock slid between her two large melons and thrust back and forth in time to Dick's hands pumping of them. Dick had long since abandoned any conscious thought and was working solely on instinct, it was the only way he could comprehend he was fucking Wonder Woman. His fingers pinched her nipples and she moaned softly. Dick was sure it didn't hurt her with her super strength but she was playing along for his benefit. She caressed her cleavage, pushing it tightly around his hard member as it pumped up and dick. The tip of his dick tapped lightly against her chin with each thrust.

Robin licked his lips, dirty thoughts flashing through his mind. He jumped up and grabbed her hand, dragging her after him through the streams of refreshing water until they were out of the showers and in the changing rooms. He sat her down on a bench and she obliged, smirking as he worked. He scavenged around the floor for her discarded costume and picked out her lasso of truth.

She helped him tie the lasso around her wrists, binding her hands together behind her back. His hand stroked the side of her cheek lustfully: "How horny are you?" "Real horny," Diana answered confidently. "How hot do you find me?" he asked this time. She smiled: "Pretty damn hot boy wonder."

"What do you want me to do to you?" he asked finally. She nibbled on her bottom lip in thought. The golden lasso compelled her to tell the truth and the truth was that Wonder Woman had always had a thing for spanking. "Spank me," she stated.

The lasso was obscenely long, and Dick had enough of it to hold it in his hands and use it to spank her. He re-positioned his princess so her arms were still tied but her butt was in the air. The golden rope came down on her wet ass with a 'thwap' sound. Dick grinned and brought it down hard again. Diana didn't struggle or resist as the lasso whipped into her bare rear with force again and again.

Dick spanked her with her lasso one last time then discarded it, leaving her tied up though, and his hand took over the spanking. Now it sounded like an aggressive clap every time his hand made contact. She was moaning with each slap, and Dick was fairly sure they were genuine now from the growing red marks on her soft slippery-wet skin.

He only spanked her a few more times because while they were both clearly enjoying it, Little Dick was calling to him. He gripped her ass-cheeks hard and spread them apart, then pushed his cock into her tight ass. He pounded her ass ferociously, it was harder than he would have dared go on any other woman, but this was Wonder Woman and he had just found out she liked it rough - he was hardly going to hold back.

Their dripping wet bodies pressed against each other as he nailed her into the bench. His rough thrusting was primal and inconsistent and Diana loved it. "Fuck!" he cried out as he rammed into her butt and his hands groped her titties. She screamed out an ancient Roman equivalent as his pounding came to a stop and his thrusts erupted into ejaculation.

Dick couldn't tell how much of the water that soaked their bodies was sweat but he was sure most of his was as he rolled onto his back and gasped for breath. For a moment Diana seemed just as desperate for air as he was, but three deep breaths returned her to normal. "We should end every training session like this," Dick panted. "Oh Dick..." Diana smiled, having freed herself from the lasso and now pulling him to his feet and tying his hands behind his back. "The training session's just getting started." She spanked him roughly then, with a grin on both of their faces, she shoved him back into the showers so she could make him soaking wet...


End file.
